


Getting There

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Er, have we met? I'm Aaron, remember? The bloke who's already had all the bad luck the universe can throw at him."</p><p>Yeah...that's what he thinks. Multi-chapter story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had based on what we've recently heard about Robron later in the year: "Funny, romantic and heartstopping...on the edge of your seats or falling off the edge of your seats". This will be a few chapters long and is the story of Aaron and Robert getting married (probably not what the show is planning yet so thought I'd write it instead). Will they or won't they? Would love to know your thoughts and if you think I should continue.

They had brought Liv over to the Woolpack – she would be staying with Chas for a few days – and now they were having a quiet pint together before the madness began. 

Aaron smiled at his mum when she carried their drinks over, but she was too busy staring down Robert. “Here you go,” she said coolly, placing the glasses down on their table. “Right. You,” she gave him a stern look. “This is my last chance to say it before tomorrow. Don’t let my son down.”

“Mum!”

“Sorry son, you know I accepted this one a long time ago but old habits die hard. Just issuing my official mother of the groom warning.”

Robert grinned easily. “One of the grooms, eh Chas?”

Aaron was beaming at him. “Leave it out now, will you Mum. Please.”

“It’s alright,” Robert assured him. “Chas, I promise you faithfully, I will not let him down. You know how much I love Aaron.” The words still made Aaron feel warm all over, even after all these months. 

Chas’s face broke into an easy smile. “Well, you passed that test,” she replied. “Alright, well, I’ll leave you to it.” 

When she had left them to take her place back behind the bar, Aaron leaned further across the table. “I don’t know why I wasn’t expecting that.” He picked up his pint and took a gulp.

“I was,” Robert said casually. “I’ve been looking forward to it, actually. If I had to I’d have stood up on that bar and announced my intentions to the whole pub.”

“Well I’m glad that wasn’t necessary!” Aaron snorted, picturing the scene in his head. Then his voice became serious. “Remember last year, when I asked you to do that? Well, everything except standing on the bar.”

Robert nodded, thinking back to what a mess his head was that day. He’d been using Aaron to try and get away from it all, when it had seemed that his marriage was over. The younger man had been testing him, but it had been obvious that he wasn’t ready to take that step.

“Yeah, I remember,” he said quietly. “Sorry it took me so long to get here.”

“Doesn’t matter anymore,” Aaron told him. 

And it really didn’t.

*

Aaron had rolled his eyes when Robert first insisted on staying at Vic's the night before they were due to get married. 

"And you don't think this is a bit daft?" He pointed out now, as he watched him pack a bag. 

"What can I say, I'm a traditionalist."

"Oh shut up you muppet. Why can't we just head to the registry office together?" 

Robert smiled softly at his fiancé. "I just want everything to go smoothly tomorrow. It's supposed to be bad luck to see each other before the wedding."

Aaron raised an eyebrow at him. "Er, have we met? I'm Aaron, remember? The bloke who's already had all the bad luck the universe can throw at him. And I don't think I'm exaggerating here. Can't we just take our chances?"

"Hey, come on," abandoning his overnight bag, Robert sidled over to him. "Vic's dropping Adam round when she comes to pick me up, I thought you were having a lads' night in? I'll miss you tonight, you know, but I've got a few last minute things to organise, so..." 

"Oh yeah, like what? Your getaway car?" 

Robert was 95% sure he was only teasing him but he felt the need to reassure him anyway. "Not a chance in hell. Nothing is going to stop me marrying you tomorrow, Aaron. Okay?"

"I know, I know."

"So what are you worried about?"

"I don't know. It's just...since we moved in together we've barely been apart. It just feels weird that you're spending the night away. I suppose what I'm really saying is that I'll miss you too."

Grinning at him, Robert held Aaron's face in his hands and kissed him gently. "It's not that long. You'll be seeing me at that registry office before you know it."

Aaron sighed. "Okay. Don't forget your suit, then."

"As if!" To emphasise his point, Robert wandered over to their wardrobe where his best black suit was hanging on the door, picking it up and placing it on top of his duffel bag.

The knock at the door signalled that Vic and Adam had arrived, and Aaron let them both in.

"I brought beer and FIFA!" Adam announced cheerfully. "Time for you to disappear, Rob mate."

"You ready?" Vic asked her brother, and he nodded. 

"Give us a minute though, yeah?" He pulled Aaron back towards him and Vic went to wait in the car, kissing her husband goodbye on the way. Adam then headed into the other room to set up the X-box.

"So...I'll see you there," Robert said softly, squeezing the other man's hands.

Aaron smiled up at him. "You will."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"I can't wait to marry you," he added, and Aaron rewarded his comment with a lingering kiss, one that would have got them carried away if it weren't for the interruption from the best man, who coughed loudly in their direction. 

"Alright lads, save it for tomorrow!"

Aaron smirked. "Better go," Robert said, pressing one last quick kiss to his lips. He picked up his suit and slung it over his shoulder, zipped up his bag and picked it up. "Have fun, you two!"

As soon as he was out of the door, Adam threw a can over to Aaron, who forced himself to snap out of his reverie as he cracked it open and took a sip.

"Right, let's get started then, lad!" His best mate called across to him. 

Aaron resolved to try and enjoy the night. He had no idea when he had become such a soppy, lovesick idiot but he was going to put that aside for a few hours.

But try as he might be couldn't stop thinking that this time tomorrow he would be a married man. Something he never thought would ever happen to him.

And it felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wakes up on his wedding day feeling a little worse for wear...

Aaron woke the next morning to find that he was still in the armchair he had spent most of the evening in. He had a banging headache and tried to remember how many beers he had had to leave him feeling this rough. 

Then it hit him – Adam had found the bottle of vodka they kept in the drinks cupboard, mixed it with coke and then continued pouring him drinks in between each FIFA game they played. 

He opened his eyes again slowly, looking around the room. Adam was snoring away on the sofa. Aaron hoped he was as hung-over as he felt; this was all his fault, after all. He glanced at the clock and jumped into action when he saw the time. It was gone 11am.

His head pounded violently at the movement but he tried to ignore it. “Adam, get up!”

His friend continued to snore softly. Aaron picked up one of the cushions on his hair and threw it at him, satisfied when Adam finally cracked an eye open and groaned. At least he wasn’t the only one suffering.

“What’s up with you?”

“It’s gone eleven and I’m getting married at 2, that’s what! And my idiot best man got me wasted last night. Cheers for that.”

Adam sat up carefully, putting his head in his hands and letting out another moan. “Alright, calm down. Feeling a bit delicate here.”

“Good! Because so am I, thanks to you.” He took a few deep breaths and walked to the kitchen, filling up a glass with cold water from the tap. When he felt sure that he wasn’t about to be sick, he gulped the liquid down. “Vodka and beer…oh god,” he muttered.

“What time do we need to leave for Hotten?” Adam asked in a hoarse voice, coming into the kitchen and filling up a glass for himself now.

Aaron sighed. “I don’t want to be late, so about 1 o’clock. But now we’ll have to get a taxi, or call my mum or Cain to drive. Neither of us can drive in this state.” He gave him a pointed look, and his mate grimaced.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? It seemed like a good idea at the time! And you didn’t exactly stop me from opening the bottle.”

“Because I’d already had a few beers!” Aaron exclaimed. “You’re the best man, that means it’s your job to make sure nothing ridiculous happens the night before.”

Adam gulped his own drink, not feeling any better for it. “I thought my job was to organise the stag do, but since you refused to have one the best I could do was an X-box marathon and alcohol.”

He shook his head at him, put one hand to his throbbing head and then went off in search of his phone. He was about to ring Cain when he remembered something about him taking Moira out for the morning. Aaron and Robert were only having a handful of guests at the actual ceremony and the rest of their friends and family would join them later.

He dialled his mum’s mobile instead. “Mum…yeah, fine, I just need a favour. No, neither of us can drive today. One too many beers,” he winced as his head throbbed once more.

“You sound rough,” Chas remarked on the other end of the phone. “You sure it was only beer?”

Aaron didn’t answer, and she chuckled. “That’s what I thought. I’d be happy to drive you, but I lent my car to Cain and they won’t be back till--”

“Till afterwards, yeah, I know. What’s up with Cain’s car?”

“The engine’s knackered.”

He was beginning to get frustrated again. “But he’s a mechanic! You’re telling me he couldn’t sort it?”

“No, he said he couldn’t even manage to jumpstart it and he didn’t have time to do anything about it this morning. Look, why don’t you just call Robert and go into Hotten together? Saves all this aggro, doesn’t it?”

“I would do, but…” he trailed off. “Oh, it’s fine, I’ll sort it.”

Chas seemed to get the gist. “Well I was going to book a taxi for about one, but if you’re meant to be meeting Robert there then you and Adam will just have to come to the pub and get in with me and Liv. I guess we should have arranged it like this in the first place. I take it you’re both suffering this morning?”

“You could say that,” Aaron sighed in relief. “Thanks mum. See you at yours in a while, then.”

Adam returned to the lounge and gave him a sheepish smile. “Breakfast?” he offered weakly.

The thought of food made him feel queasy again. He shook his head and disappeared for a shower, hoping it would clear his head and set him up for the day.

*

By 12.45, Aaron was dressed in his best suit – black like Robert’s, but not totally identical, he wasn’t having that – and feeling much more human. He still hadn’t managed anything to eat, but that couldn’t be helped. He hadn’t expected to be hungry anyway, hangover or no hangover. 

He knew he’d feel nervous today, but initially that was because of what a big day it was. Now the nerves were there because of how the day had started. Robert had talked about wanting the day to run smoothly, and so far from his end, it hadn’t. But at least the nausea had passed.

Adam appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, jokingly whistling to show his approval. “Looking good, mate,” he announced, dressed in his own smart blue suit. He looked a little less rough himself now.

“Cheers. We’d better get over to the pub.”

“Sure you don’t want something to eat before we go?”

“Nah, I’ll eat later, I just want to get going. You’re just lucky I’m in a fit state to get married, or you’d be in trouble.” Aaron sent him a death glare, then broke into a grin to show he was only teasing. He knew he couldn’t really heap all the blame on Adam for last night. He could have refused the vodka, but he hadn’t. Beer goggles were to blame for that one.

They got to the Woolpack in plenty of time, finding Chas and Liv waiting outside for them. They were both dressed smartly and wearing matching amused expressions, so Aaron assumed his mum had told his sister about their ill-timed hangovers. 

Despite that, he had started to relax a bit, until they checked the time and saw that the taxi was already ten minutes late. 

“Could be stuck in traffic,” his mum said when he pointed this out. 

He nodded. But by the time it got to 1.25 he was getting edgy. Chas rang the cab firm and all she was told was that the driver should be five minutes away. Obviously, no one believed a word of that.

“Robert will have left by now with Vic and Diane,” Aaron thought aloud. He was trying to think of someone else they could call for a lift. At this point, anyone would do. “Maybe Uncle Zak will be free,” he took out his phone to call him, only for the taxi to finally make an appearance.

When they were ten minutes down the road, they hit a long line of traffic. “Not today,” Aaron groaned, now feeling sick for a totally different reason. “Please not today!”

Again he dug his phone out from his pocket, this time to let Robert know that he was running late. But the signal was too low and the message couldn’t get through. He could have screamed. This day was supposed to be the happiest of his life, and instead it was going from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter focuses on Robert's start to the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is all smiles on the day of his wedding, unaware that Aaron is having a nightmare journey...

Robert woke up on his wedding day feeling happier than he ever believed he could be. When he thought about the fact that he was hours away from marrying Aaron, the smile on his face widened. He went downstairs, whistling cheerfully to find his sister cooking breakfast.

“Morning!” Vic greeted him, sounding chirpy herself. “You look in good spirits, Rob. No cold feet or second thoughts, then?”

“None whatsoever,” he replied, sitting at the kitchen table. “That for me?” he asked, gesturing towards the pan on the stove.

“No, it’s all for me. I thought I’d let my big brother starve on his wedding day,” she rolled her eyes. “You don’t miss much, do you? Here, it’s ready,” she plated up the food and placed it in front of him.

He wasted no time in tucking in. “Thanks, smells great.”

Serving the rest of the bacon and eggs for herself, Victoria sat down opposite him. “I wonder how the boys are doing this morning,” she mused. “You reckon they had too much to drink?”

Robert chuckled around a mouthful of bacon. “Knowing Adam, probably yes. How many cans did he bring round last night again?”

She shook her head. “I did tell him to go easy on the booze. Oh, hang on,” she paused as her phone buzzed. She picked it up from the table. “I text Adam when I got up. Ah, yep, he’s feeling rough alright. Typical.”

“What about Aaron?”

Vic shrugged. “He didn’t say. I’m sure he’s fine. I can ask?”

“No, I’ll text him myself,” he replied, before remembering that he’d left his phone in the bedroom.

“Er, no you won’t! You were the one who wanted to be all traditional about this. If you’re not seeing Aaron until the ceremony then you’re not talking to him either. Now eat your breakfast.”

He laughed at her. “Yes, Mum!” he teased, smirking at her.

She was thoughtful for a moment after his remark. “Mum would be proud of you today, you know. So would Dad.”

“Don’t.” Robert said quietly. “I really doubt that.”

“I mean it, Rob. And I’m proud of you too. I’ve never seen you happier than when you’ve been with Aaron. He’s changed you. Well, not completely – you’re still an arrogant sod sometimes. But he’s made you realise what’s really important, hasn’t he.”

He was smiling again now. “Yeah, I suppose he has. I guess I’ll take that as a compliment, but am I really that arrogant?”

“Like I said, sometimes,” she repeated as she took their empty plates to the sink. “The point is, now you’re a lot more tolerable!”

He laughed, standing from his seat. “Oh, thanks! I hope that doesn’t make me boring.”

Victoria tried and failed to keep a straight face. “Hmm. No stag night…spent your last night of freedom watching DVDs with your sister and a glass of wine. In bed by, what was it, eleven? You, boring? Never.”

“Hey, I had stuff to do! Had to finish the speech and make sure the holiday is all sorted for tomorrow.”

“You mean the honeymoon,” she teased him.

“Yeah, don’t call it that in front of Aaron. Too soppy for him, apparently.”

“But that’s what it is.”

“I know. Anyway, it’s a surprise, so don’t say anything until I’ve told him tonight. Right, I’m going for a shower. We’re picking up Diane at one.” Pecking his sister on the cheek in thanks for the food, Robert ventured back up the stairs to start getting ready. 

He found his phone on the bedside table and again considered texting Aaron, but thought better of it. After all, what was the point of him insisting they spend the night apart for good luck, if he wasn’t going to follow through on the rest of the tradition? Besides, Aaron had his best mate looking out for him this morning, and they’d be seeing each other soon enough.

Robert could hardly wait.

*

A few hours later, Robert stood inside the registry office with Diane and his sister, checking his watch and his phone every few seconds. There was only ten minutes left until they were due to get married and there was still no sign of Aaron.

“Do you think he’s changed his mind?” he asked Vic quietly, having taken her to one side as it approached 2 o’clock. 

“No! No way,” she insisted. “It was obvious to everyone how much he wants to do this, and none of us ever thought Aaron would want to get married. But he does, Rob.”

“Then where is he?”

“Something must have happened or they’ve been held up. I can’t get hold of Adam. Have you tried ringing Aaron again?”

Robert was pacing now, fiddling with his phone. “I just keep getting his voicemail.”

Diane approached him. “No answer from Chas, either. Something must have happened.”

“That’s what I said,” Vic nodded.

“Well thanks for putting that thought in my head, now I’m even more worried!” He stood still again, mulling that over.

“I don’t mean it that way, pet. I’m sure Aaron’s fine. I just think he’ll have been delayed somehow.”

The registrar appeared. “Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle?” she announced pleasantly.

Robert didn’t know what to say, so Victoria stepped in. “Sorry, one of the grooms has been a bit held up. Shouldn’t be long now.” She put on a relaxed smile, and the registrar looked at her watch, as if trying to work out whether she had time to wait for them to get their act together. In the end she gave a nod and left them alone again.

“Where the hell is he?” Robert wondered for the hundredth time.

*

When it got to 2 o’clock and their taxi was still crawling along behind a million other cars, Aaron couldn’t take it anymore. “If we’d been able to drive, or if I’d thought to put you on the insurance for the car, we would have left on time and missed this traffic! It can’t be that much further, can it? I could get out and start running.”

“Don’t be daft, love,” Chas put a hand on his arm. 

“Mum, we can’t get through to anyone on the phone, and Robert will be stood there waiting for me thinking I’ve changed my mind. I can’t sit in here going at a snail’s pace when I could get myself there faster.”

Adam nodded at him. “We could get out and walk, at least. We must be halfway into Hotten by now anyway.” Chas and Liv didn’t look impressed, but relented at seeing the state Aaron was in. As the traffic queue hit another standstill, Adam told the driver they were getting out and asked how much they owed him, before paying the fare himself.

As they all piled out of the taxi, Aaron walked along with them for a while, checking his phone for signal every few seconds. He was desperate to get through to Robert and explain. “Anyone else got a signal yet?”

All three of his companions shook their heads. 

“This is ridiculous.” Looking at the road signs ahead, he saw they were just a few miles away from their target destination. And then he started to run.

“Aaron!” His mum tried to go after him, but the heels she had worn for the occasion put a stop to that. She looked worriedly at Adam. Nothing good ever came of Aaron running under pressure.

Adam simply nodded in understanding and took off after his friend, but he was already quite a way ahead of them. Liv, who had become quite protective of her big brother the more she had learnt about him, looked as though she wanted to chase after him too. Chas linked arms with her, sensing her intention by the look on her face. 

“No point in all of us dashing after him,” she told her. “Don’t worry, Adam will get to him.”

Breathing heavily, Aaron kept running as he passed another sign for Hotten. All he could think about was getting there. All he could think about was getting to Robert. 

He heard Adam calling him from behind, but still he didn’t stop. He snatched his phone from his suit pocket and checked for bars of signal again. This time two bars appeared at the top of the screen, and half a minute later there was an incoming call from Robert. He answered straight away, out of breath now and starting to sweat.

“Rob,” he choked out, feet still moving faster than his body could really carry him. 

“Aaron? What’s going on, where are you?”

“Nightmare,” he puffed out. “Too much traffic, had to get out and…” he trailed off suddenly, having to slow down too.

“You still there?” Robert’s voice was still in his ear. “Aaron?”

He couldn’t answer. He couldn’t catch his breath, and his legs felt weak and wobbly. He tried to keep himself upright but now his vision was blurring and the little strength he had left dissolved as he collapsed to the ground. 

Adam reached his side, and Aaron could hear him shouting his name. He was still clutching his phone, and his friend took it from him and spoke into it briefly. He heard the words ‘running’ and ‘hospital’ before he ended the call, apparently to ring an ambulance for him.

He heard the voices of his mum and sister and tried to keep his eyes open, but it was impossible. The last thought that went through his mind before he lost consciousness was the image of Robert waiting for him in his best suit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has collapsed and Robert rushes to be by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and Kudos! :)

The registrar reappeared to tell them that she wasn’t going to be able to wait any longer, but Robert had just got off the phone to Adam. “It’s fine,” he informed her hurriedly. “We’ll have to rebook anyway, something’s come up.”

His sister and stepmother followed as he rushed outside and headed to the car.

“What’s happened?” Vic asked as they got inside and he wasted no time in starting the engine. 

“Aaron’s collapsed,” he said shortly. “We’ve got to get to the hospital.”

Diane put a hand to her mouth. “Is he going to be okay?”

“He was unconscious when Adam hung up,” Robert sighed, his brow creased with worry as he drove out of town. “He said he was running…Aaron mentioned something about traffic before that.”

They were all quiet for a while, as Robert tried to concentrate on the road rather than his upset at Aaron running again when he had clearly been stressed. 

“Well, at least the traffic seems to have cleared now,” Vic remarked, but her brother was unimpressed. The only positive about that was that they hadn’t been delayed themselves; if it had cleared up earlier then Aaron would have made it on time and they would be married by now.

But he decided to put thoughts of the missed ceremony to one side now. If he knew his fiancé – and he knew him too well, sometimes – then he would be feeling guilty enough about all this. Robert couldn’t have that. All that really mattered was Aaron being okay.

*

Adam hung up the phone after calling the emergency services, crouching down to check on Aaron again. “Come on mate,” he tried to rouse him. “I know you, and you’ll be fuming if you miss your own wedding! Also I don’t know how long this ambulance is gonna take in this traffic so it would really help if you woke up about now,” he let out an anxious, half-hearted chuckle.

Chas and Liv reached them, both talking frantically at the same time. Chas bent down to stroke her son’s hair, talking softly into his ear. Adam clutched his friend’s phone and put a comforting arm around Liv, telling her everything would be okay.

“Look!” the teenager suddenly announced, startling the other two. “Traffic’s moving.” 

And it finally was. Whatever had been holding things up all this time seemed to have cleared and the cars were zooming along the roads without a care in the world.

They kept watch for the ambulance, Adam flagging it down about five minutes later, just as Chas noticed Aaron beginning to stir.

“Hey,” she soothed as his eyes flickered open. “You’re gonna be okay, love. We’re just going to hospital.”

“R…Robert,” he mumbled as the paramedics lifted him into the ambulance. It took her right back to that day in the woods, when she had first realised just how deep the connection was between Aaron and Robert.

“He’s going to meet us there,” she told him calmly, climbing inside and sitting beside him. 

“Are we alright to get in too?” Adam asked the female paramedic, gesturing to himself and Liv. “Had a bit of a nightmare journey, so we’re stranded otherwise.”

She smiled kindly and nodded, and they stepped inside before she closed the doors. Aaron was able to take in what was happening by now, and he looked at the worried faces of his mother, his sister and his mate. He could feel that they were moving at a reasonable speed, too.

Of course the traffic had cleared up, he thought with a groan. Now that he was so obviously not going to be able to get married today; now that the day was ruined. 

He was groggy, but still conscious when they got to the hospital. He was attached to a drip which they were all informed was due to dehydration, but otherwise he would apparently be fine. He had had to admit to a doctor that he hadn’t eaten all day; and this combined with his alcohol intake and the mad idea to over-exert himself while running was what caused his collapse.

Chas stayed with him, while Adam sat in the corridor with Liv. He soon spotted Vic, Diane and a very pale-looking Robert, and he immediately pointed his brother-in-law in the right direction. “He’s fine,” Adam reassured him as he headed straight for Aaron’s bedside.

“Aaron!” Robert exclaimed as soon as he saw him, looking weak and exhausted. He reached his side and the concern written all over his face caused Aaron to burst into tears.

“I’m sorry,” he said in between sobs.

“Shhhh, it’s okay,” Robert told him, finding the man’s hand through the blankets and linking their fingers together. 

Chas spotted this and decided to give them some privacy; it had taken a long time but by now she knew that her son was safe with Robert. She knew he loved Aaron unconditionally. Once she had gone to join the others, Robert walked round to sit in her vacated chair.

“Have you seen a doctor yet?”

Aaron filled him in on the situation, looking shame-faced when he mentioned the antics of the night before. “I’ve ruined our wedding day,” he finished sadly.

Robert shook his head, gently squeezing his hand. “No! It’s not your fault. And it doesn’t matter, as long as you’re alright. But what were you thinking, pushing yourself so hard like that? You know you only make yourself ill when you run like that.”

“I was thinking about you, up at the registry office thinking that I wasn’t coming. And there was no phone signal so I couldn’t call you, and that bloody traffic--”

“Aaron,” he cut him off. “Nothing is worth you ending up in hospital, okay?”

He nodded, wiping at his eyes with the hand that wasn’t connected to the drip.

“I love you so much, you know that?”

Aaron laughed, and he felt better for it. “You soppy muppet.”

“Hey!” Robert was pouting, and the younger man knew what he wanted.

“I love you too.”

“Well I should think so, I’ll be your husband soon.”

The playful moment was broken. “So you still want to marry me?”

“More than anything,” Robert replied, leaning down to kiss his lips. “I told you, nothing’s going to stop me.”

“Probably won’t be happening today, though, eh? We’ve well and truly missed our timeslot.”

Aaron looked so upset about this that Robert reached out to cradle his face in his hands, forcing him to meet his eyes as he spoke. “Don’t worry about it, seriously. I’ll phone up tomorrow, see when we can book it again.”

A nurse approached the bed, smiling at them while she checked on the IV drip. “This is all done,” she told them as she removed the tubes from Aaron’s arm. “The doctor said you’ll be able to go home just as soon as you’ve eaten something. We don’t want you fainting on us on the way out.”

He groaned, though he understood the logic in what she was saying. “I can’t even think about food at the moment,” he said, then realised how that sounded. “Not because I still feel ill. We were supposed to get married today and I’ve totally derailed it.”

She noticed Robert’s smart suit, and gave them a sympathetic look. “So saying this is the last place you want to be is a bit of an understatement, then. I’m sorry to hear you’ve had such a bad time of it today. But if you get some food inside you pretty sharpish, you’ll be out of here and rearranging that wedding in no time.” She raised an eyebrow at her patient by way of a challenge, and both men looked at each other and let out a breath of a laugh.

“Okay. I guess I’ll have to eat something, then.”

“Great. I’ll come back with a few biscuits and a…tea? Coffee?”

Aaron smiled at her. “Tea, please.” The nurse then looked to Robert and he asked for a coffee. When she had gone again, Chas and the others reappeared; all armed with coffee cups themselves from the nearby machine.

“Well as wedding receptions go, it’s not the classiest. But I’ve seen worse,” Victoria announced, trying to lighten the mood. 

Chas sent her a glare on her son’s behalf, knowing how miserable he had been over this disastrous day. But Aaron was grinning now, and it had everyone else smiling.

In the end it was a few more hours before Aaron could be discharged, after last minute precautionary blood tests, the removal of the cannula in his arm and the insistence that he eat something. They sent their family home ahead of them once they knew it was just a case of waiting, and Chas took Liv back to the Woolpack for a second night.

“Right,” Robert said when they were home, just the two of them. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Aaron knew he meant for a lie down, and he sighed. “Yeah, I was looking forward to you taking me to bed tonight for entirely different reasons. I’m fine, Robert, you don’t need to tuck me in!”

“Oh I think I do. No arguments, okay. You’re going for a rest and I’m coming with you.”

“Well in that case…” he trailed off, giving him a suggestive look.

Robert laughed. “You’ve just spent the afternoon in hospital!” Then his voice grew quiet. “You frightened me to death.”

They had reached the bedroom, and sat side by side on their bed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just promise me you won’t risk your health like that again. I couldn’t be without you, Aaron.”

Aaron took off his now wrinkled suit jacket. “I promise,” he agreed, punctuating the sentence with a kiss. It was brief but tender, a way of saying everything they felt without words.

Robert smiled and took off his own jacket before pulling back the duvet and telling Aaron to climb in, still fully clothed. Then he joined him, wrapping his arms around him. As they lay there in comfortable silence, a plan was forming in his mind for the following day.

“Robert?” Aaron’s sleepy voice broke his train of thought.

“Mm?”

“I couldn’t be without you either.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert comes up with a new plan the day after the wedding that wasn't.

They had fallen asleep early, so when Robert woke up it was still dark. He turned on his side, watching the comforting rise and fall of Aaron’s chest as he slept peacefully. He checked the clock on the bedside table: 4:07am. Too early to put his plan into action. The trouble was, he wouldn’t be able to fall back to sleep now; it was too much of a distraction. 

Beside him, Aaron began to stir, and he wondered whether he had been thinking aloud. “Hey,” Robert said softly, when it was clear that the other man was waking up properly.

“What time is it?”

“Way too early to get up. How are you feeling?”

Aaron smiled. “Much better. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“But I do,” he corrected, leaning down so that their foreheads were lightly touching. When Aaron gripped onto Robert’s shirt, as if wanting him closer still, Robert got the message and started pressing feather light kisses across his face. 

Finally their mouths connected, and what started as a gentle kiss grew more and more heated as passion took over. Robert wanted him now, and he knew Aaron wanted him too. Still, he pulled back to check on him. “You sure you’re okay?” he asked.

“God, yes,” Aaron replied, breathless with need. “Come on.”

Robert grinned, and they managed to contain themselves long enough to undo their suit shirts without ripping off the buttons. 

Later, long after they had fallen asleep wrapped up in each other, the sun peered through the blinds and woke them at the same time. The older man immediately glanced at the time, relieved when he saw it was only just after seven. Plenty of time to get the ball rolling. 

He gave Aaron a quick kiss, then practically leapt out of bed. “I’m going to nip out to Bob’s, get us some breakfast.”

“Well hang on for a bit and I’ll come with you, we can eat there.”

“No, you stay in bed, Aaron. I won’t be long and I’d rather you rested.”

Aaron pushed himself up against the pillows, arms folded defiantly in front of him. “I told you I’m fine! Don’t be telling me what to do; you won’t be getting away with that when we’re married.”

Robert threw on a t-shirt and jeans, smiling sheepishly at him. “Alright, sorry! I just wanted to bring you breakfast in bed, that’s all. And I suppose I’m still a bit worried after yesterday.” He wasn’t lying – he hadn’t quite shaken off his concern yet. But he did need Aaron to stay put if he wanted to pull off this surprise.

Luckily for him, his fiancé softened at his words. “Right, okay. Get me a bacon butty then. While you’re doing that I may as well ring the registry office and find out the next available day. It’s all my fault, after all.”

“No!” Robert exclaimed before he could stop himself. “I mean…”

“Have you changed your mind or something?” Aaron asked with a frown. “You’re being really weird.”

He sat back on the bed and surprised Aaron by pulling him into a hug, laughing against his shoulder. “Of course I haven’t changed my mind! I just already have a plan for today, so please don’t make the call yet?”

“Alright fine, but what’s this plan?”

Jumping up from the bed a second time, Robert shook his head. “You’ll have to wait.” He disappeared out of the bedroom, and seconds later the front door was being shut behind him, leaving a very confused Aaron to wait and wonder.

*

Harriet had never expected this when she’d decided on an early start at the church this morning. But here she was, chatting to a very eager Robert Sugden.

“Well, obviously it would have been nice if you had asked me to do it in the first place, but I don’t mind being the last resort I suppose!” 

Robert failed to realise that she was teasing him. “I’m sorry,” he replied, looking sheepish. “We always planned on it being a small ceremony, so--”

Harriet smiled. “Robert, relax, I’m winding you up. I understand, and I’ll be happy to marry the two of you today. I’ve no weddings booked for another week or so anyway. I gather you’ll be keeping it as small and intimate as originally planned?”

“Yes, just me and Aaron; then Chas, Liv, Vic, Adam and Diane. We’ll be celebrating at the pub afterwards though if all goes to plan. You’re invited, by the way.”

The vicar nodded; impressed by the man’s obvious commitment after the way his relationship had started out. Not that she knew him all that well, but he seemed entirely different now compared to all the things she’d heard in the past.

Robert was grinning from ear to ear when he left, having agreed on a time for the new ceremony. He just hoped Aaron would be as happy with the idea. He walked briskly to the Woolpack and knocked on the back door and was greeted by a startled Chas. Her annoyance at the early interruption faded once he explained what was going on, and he soon left for the café to fulfil his promise of breakfast in bed. He called Diane, and then his sister and Adam, while he waited for his order.

Aaron was pottering about in the kitchen when he got home, and Robert put their coffee and bacon sandwiches on the table and cleared his throat to get his attention. “Could’ve sworn I’d left you in bed,” he said pointedly once the younger man had turned around.

“I got bored,” he shrugged, pulling up a chair to join him. He took a swig of coffee when Robert pointed out which cup was his. Then he wasted no time in tucking into his breakfast.

Robert ate his own sandwich, staring unashamedly at the man he loved. Aaron was wearing his trademark hoodie.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just looking,” he smiled softly.

“Have I got food on my face or something?”

Robert chuckled. “No. I was just thinking about how to tell you something.”

“Oh God. What’s happened?”

“It’s nothing bad, Aaron.”

Aaron eyed him suspiciously. “So it’s something to do with this plan you were on about earlier, then? Come on, out with it, you’re making me nervous now.”

“Okay. How d’you fancy a week in Barcelona? We’re flying out tonight.”

“But what about--”

“All taken care of. Your mum’s looking after Liv while we’re away. She knows and it’s all fine by her; she said if she gets bored she’ll go to Gabby’s. And Vic said she’ll keep an eye on her too.”

“You’ve thought of everything,” Aaron replied, looking happier by the second. “How long have you had this arranged?”

“Been planning it for a few weeks,” Robert was looking pleased with himself.

“Ah, you were gonna call it our honeymoon, weren’t you?” he said knowingly. “Can’t get away with that now, though.”

“I think you’ll find I can. That is, if you’ll marry me today.”

He said it so casually that it took Aaron a minute to really get it. “Today?”

“One o’clock at the church. Just me, you, and the usual suspects,” Robert informed him. Before Aaron could respond, he continued, as if worried he would protest. “I know you don’t like being kept in the dark about things but I wanted to do this for you. And I just thought, stuff Hotten; I want to marry you here, in the village where every neighbour and his wife can spot us if they walk past. Because I might have wanted to hide you away in the past, but now I want to tell everyone you’re mine. And I’m yours too, obviously. So, are you up for it?” 

Calmly swallowing the last of his bacon butty, Aaron stood from his seat and took Robert’s coffee from him, placing it back on the table. He wrapped his arms around him and held on tight.

“Is that a yes?”

Aaron mumbled an agreement against his shirt, too overcome at Robert’s little speech to form real words. Robert moved from his own chair, bringing the younger man with him so they were both standing, clinging to each other. It took a few minutes before Aaron was able to pull back to look at him.

“I’ll make sure not to collapse this time,” he laughed tearfully. Robert just kissed him, cupping his face tenderly.

*

Their original wedding suits had to be abandoned, but it didn’t matter. Robert dressed in the maroon suit he had been seen in so many times before; and Aaron wore his navy blue suit. Each reminded the other of those early days and hotel rendezvous, but it didn’t make them dwell this time. They had dressed separately and, when facing each other for the first time in their outfits, shared a secret, fond smile.

When they were in the church, their handful of guests sat ready and waiting, Aaron noticed that Chas kept looking at her watch. There was only a few minutes until they were starting and he almost went to find out what was the matter with her. But before he could, the doors burst open.

An awkward looking Paddy stumbled in, fiddling with his tie but looking smart all the same. Aaron’s jaw dropped, and the smile on his mum’s face confirmed that she had been in the know. Even Robert didn’t look surprised.

“Have I missed it?” Paddy asked, reaching the front of the aisle. 

“No, you’re right on time,” Chas told him chirpily.

Aaron gave him a hug. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t miss this. Got a last minute flight. Needed to see for myself that you’re as happy as your mum’s making you out to be. Although obviously you’ve told me the same when we’ve Skyped, but…” Paddy trailed off, aware that he was rambling away as usual.

“Alright, Paddy?” Robert smiled when the man looked towards him. Things would never really be great between them after all he had done in the past, but he would never stop trying to make it better, for Aaron’s sake.

Paddy simply nodded. He took a deep breath then: “Aaron is like a son to me, so if you ever--”

“Oh give over, Paddy,” Aaron stopped him, though he loved him for saying it. “Mum’s already done all this.”

“Right, well. Fine.”

Robert felt the need to make some assurances, all the same. “I know how much you love Aaron,” he told the older man. “I love him too, and the last thing I would ever do is hurt him again. He means…well, let me save it for my vows, eh,” he cut himself off, and it was hard for anyone to miss the look of love he sent Aaron’s way after that.

“You know, somehow, even after everything I believe you, Robert,” Paddy said with a small smile. As Harriet appeared in front of them, he moved to take a seat next to Chas.

“We’re here today to join Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden in marriage,” the vicar began. Victoria was already retrieving a pack of tissues from her bag, and everyone else was smiling away; even Liv who had finally grown to love Robert as a sort of extra older brother. The fact that he made her real brother so happy had a lot to do with that.

Aaron and Robert stood facing each other when Harriet indicated that it was time for their vows. Aaron asked to speak first, to everyone’s surprise.

“A few years back I couldn’t accept who I was; didn’t really know who I was either I think. I couldn’t work out who would be able to love someone like me, and when I finally faced up to the past I understood that even less. But there you were, after everything else we’d been through; and it was painful and it was ugly but you never left my side. I think I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life when you stood up in court that day for me.”

He wiped at his eyes, which had tears pooling in them despite his best efforts to keep composed. “Sorry, I was gonna write it all down but I didn’t want to stand here looking at a piece of paper instead of at you,” he laughed, and Robert’s smile was warm and beautiful to him in that moment. “Maybe I’ve messed it up or missed something out, but the most important thing I wanted to say is, I love you, Robert. I always will.”

Vic wasn’t the only one dabbing at her eyes with a tissue at this point. Diane and Chas were also tearful after hearing Aaron’s words. Robert himself had to squeeze his eyes shut briefly to try and hold back his own emotions. 

“Aaron,” he started, his voice wobbling in a way he had never expected. Maybe if he had gone first he would have been okay, but he wasn’t scared; just overwhelmed. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life, that’s no secret. One of the biggest was pretending for so long that I wasn’t completely in love with you. It didn’t take long for me to feel it, and it was terrifying and it drove me to be the worst kind of person because I just didn’t know how to deal with it. Then one day, cliché as it sounds, something clicked and suddenly you became the only thing that mattered to me. You’re everything to me, Aaron. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone and that’ll never change. And I know you’ll call me a soppy muppet yet again for this but I’ll spend every day making sure you know that.”

Aaron couldn’t catch his tears this time as he took in Robert’s words. He wanted to pull him in for a kiss right then; formalities be damned. Harriet was asking for the rings, though, so he distracted himself looking at Adam, who sidled over with two silver bands in the palm of his hand.

As they put the rings on each other’s fingers, they repeated all the legal declarations and Harriet finally pronounced them to be married. The second she had finished the sentence Robert stepped in close and took Aaron’s face in his hands, sealing their official union with a deep, passionate kiss that no one had the heart to heckle them for – not even Adam.

As they stood there, locked in their embrace and entirely lost in each other, their guests cheered and clapped for them, bringing them back to the present moment.

It may not have been smooth sailing like they had planned, but they had got there in the end. Together, happy and united for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos. This was intended to be the last chapter but if anyone is interested on my take on the wedding reception let me know and I could always add an extra one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron & Robert's wedding reception at the Woolpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such lovely comments! As requested, an extra chapter and the actual ending to this story. Hope I've included all you wanted to see/read about :)

Robert and Aaron were so distracted by each other as they walked out of the church that they hadn’t noticed both Chas & Victoria had already left the building. The rest of the guests followed them outside, Harriet included, where they were unexpectedly greeted by the two women in question and a shower of confetti. 

Aaron rolled his eyes at how cheesy it all was, but the way they all cheered and whistled stopped him from complaining. And when Robert pulled him in for a kiss while the confetti was still falling, nothing else mattered anyway.

They broke apart, ready to continue the celebrations. Adam patted Aaron on the back, and his mum hugged him tightly. Liv made a wisecrack about having to put up with twice as much snogging now that they were newlyweds, but she was grinning so she couldn’t have been that put out. Paddy squeezed Aaron’s shoulder and quietly told him that he’d never seen him look so happy, so what more could he ask for? Meanwhile Robert found himself in a group hug with Vic and Diane, who made him blush with their ramblings about how proud they were. 

They had just started to make their way over to the pub, when Cain and Moira spotted them across the road and went to join them. Moira immediately congratulated them and gave Aaron a hug, while Cain regarded Robert with a careful eye.

“Right, Sugden,” he announced, causing his wife to nudge him hard in the side.

Robert didn’t look in the least surprised and Chas was laughing, but Aaron let out a groan before Cain could dare to continue. “Seriously, you’re the third person to do this and it’s actually too late now, Cain. I’ve married him.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t threaten to make his life a misery if he does anything to upset yours.”

“If it’ll make you feel any better,” Robert offered, gesturing towards everyone. “You can all be my witness. If I so much as put a frown on my husband’s face, I’ll strip naked and run laps around this village.”

Liv cringed. “No one wants to see that, thanks.”

Aaron was chuckling and shaking his head. “We have been known to row a lot in our time, Rob. I think you’ll be regretting that promise before you know it!”

Moira was giving Cain a look. “Well? Aren’t you going to congratulate your nephew?”

“Alright, okay!” he sighed, noting to himself that there was obvious joy written all over Aaron’s face. “Nice one, mate,” he added awkwardly. “Good to see you happy.”

Aaron smiled, and the group started walking again, turning their heads back towards Cain when he cleared his throat. “But remember, Sugden, if you do anything--”

“I know,” Robert cut him off in a serious voice, holding his hands up in surrender. “I get it.”

“You can’t be calling him Sugden anymore anyway,” Aaron informed his uncle as they all reached the door of the Woolpack. “Too confusing.”

“Er, why?” Adam asked in confusion, which only spoke for the rest of the group. 

“Well, because I’m changing my name: Aaron Dingle-Sugden.”

Robert stared at him wordlessly for several minutes. By now they had all piled into the pub to be greeted by an oblivious Charity who shouted her congratulations from behind the bar. Cain was also lost for words but clearly in a completely different way; and Chas looked shocked at the news but quickly composed herself. She was happy as long as her son was.

Vic gave her brother’s new husband a hug; it seemed it was national hug day for the pair of them. “Welcome to the family,” she said fondly.

They all disbanded, some to the bar and some to sit down. Robert had recovered himself and turned to gaze at Aaron with damp eyes. “When did you decide…you never said,” he blurted.

“Wanted to surprise you. So…is it okay with you?”

“Of course it’s okay with me! Aaron…it means a lot to me that you wanted to take my name. Hang on, does this mean I have to be a Dingle too?”

As they approached the bar and Charity handed over two pints, Aaron shrugged. “I don’t know. That might be a matter for the Dingle court,” he teased.

“You what?” Robert laughed, thinking he’d heard wrong. “You have a family court?”

“Oh it’s very effective,” Charity informed him helpfully. “And it’s very serious business.” She gave them a wink before disappearing to serve more customers.

“So another reason not to cross the Dingles, then. Unless I’m allowed to become one!”

Aaron nudged him playfully. “I can’t really see you with a double-barrelled name, Rob, though if that’s what you want I wouldn’t stop you. You don’t have to take my name just because I took yours, you know. You’re Robert Sugden, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Some may disagree with you there,” he joked. “The same goes for you though. With the name, I mean.”

The younger man took a large gulp of his drink before setting it down again and looking at Robert, a serious expression in his face. “It’s different for me, though. I lived 24 years with a surname I never felt connected with, and we all know why.” Robert placed a comforting arm on his back, and he smiled. “Then I changed to Dingle and it felt great, but this feels even better. It feels right for me.”

Robert didn’t think his smile could get any wider. “It makes me so proud, you being a Sugden.” He leaned in for a kiss, but he didn’t get very far as Victoria and Adam chose that moment to interrupt.

“Speech time!” his sister announced, which caused him to pat his jacket pocket, making sure the folded sheet of paper was still there. Aaron, on the other hand, looked confused.

“We’re having speeches?”

Adam had a mischievous glint in his eye. “You don’t get to make me your best man and then deprive me of the best bit: making an absolute show of you!” he teased.

“Great,” he replied, but he was smirking. By this point every local Dingle had arrived to wish them well, from Lisa to the recently returned Debbie. They all stood waiting, drinks in hand, as Adam got the attention of the room and began to speak.

“So, I’ve known this soft lad here,” he pointed at Aaron, “for quite a few years now. And I did plan on bringing up all his finest moments to embarrass him with. There’s his dress sense, for one thing. Although if you knew Aaron when I first met him you’ll remember those gold chains and chavvy outfits and realise that the hoodies he lives in nowadays really aren’t that bad.”

There were chuckles all around the room, and the man at the butt of the jokes simply rolled his eyes as Adam continued. “He’s looking sharp today though, eh mate? Anyway like I said, I did plan on making him squirm with this speech but, well I work with the guy every day. I can take the piss out of him anytime. Today what I really want to say is that I’ve never seen Aaron this happy or relaxed. Aaron and relaxed just don’t go in the same sentence! I can’t think of anyone who deserves it more, and as long as my best mate keeps smiling then Robert’s okay in my book. So will you all please raise your glasses to Aaron and Robert.”

The entire pub full of people did as he asked, all repeating, “to Aaron and Robert”. Chas led a wave of applause for Adam after such genuine words, and Aaron clapped him on the back to signal his thanks. The man had been there for him through everything, and what he’d just said meant a hell of a lot to him, mushy as it was.

Vic gave her husband a peck on the lips, showing her own approval for his best man speech. She then commanded everyone’s attention herself. “Now it’s time to hear from one of the grooms!” She caught her brother’s eye, and he pulled the piece of paper out of his jacket. Aaron didn’t know where to look; he had never expected any of this.

Robert studied the words on the paper, briefly familiarising himself with what he’d written before deciding to ditch the scripted speech. He folded it in half, twice, clasping it in his left hand. Then he looked at Aaron standing by his side, going an amusing shade of red. “I don’t think my husband would appreciate me reading out the essay I’ve written about him,” he began with a grin. Aaron let out a sigh of relief, but his eyes landed on the paper in the older man’s hand and a content kind of warmth spread through his skin thinking about what it might say.

“So I’ll keep this fairly short instead,” Robert continued, looking at his groom. “What I want to say, Aaron, is thank you. And that’s thank you for giving me a second chance, and for marrying me today. I know I haven’t always made it easy so I want you to know how lucky I am to have you.”

“I’ll make sure I remind you of that the next time you moan about something,” Aaron cut in, to the amusement of their guests. He was thinking mainly of Robert’s blatant disgust when he regularly caught him slurping the milk from his cereal bowl.

Robert chuckled, picking up his pint from the bar and raising it in the air. “All that’s left to say is, thank you all for coming, and please raise a toast to my new husband, Aaron Dingle-Sugden!”

This time there was a slight delay in reaction as everyone murmured amongst themselves at the surprise name change. It didn’t take long, though, for them to take it in, most people humming their approval as they repeated Robert’s toast.

“I love you,” Aaron said softly as the atmosphere buzzed around them, everyone clapping once again.

Robert put down his glass again so he could take Aaron’s head in his hands. “Love you too.” He kissed him soundly, the other man’s fingers gently pulling on his husband’s suit jacket to draw him even closer. Wolf whistles from around the pub broke them apart but not before they were ready. 

“What time do we have to be at the airport?” Aaron asked.

“We’ve got ages yet. Wanting to leave so soon?”

“No, wanting to consummate my marriage very soon. Oh God, did I just make it sound less appealing?”

“Not to me. You think they’ll notice if we slip away for a bit?”

“Probably, but I don’t really care right now.”

Robert grinned. “Yeah, me neither. Come on then, let’s go out the back door. I’ve been dying to get you out of that suit.”

Aaron did a quick check to find out whether Liv was occupied, finding her busily chatting with Vic. Satisfied, he followed Robert through to the back to make their escape outside. 

They arrived home unable to wait a second longer, giving into how much they wanted each other. “My husband…” Aaron said in awe between heavy breaths as they peeled off each other’s suits. 

“Mmm,” Robert moaned back in pleasure as their mouths reconnected.

This was heaven, both men found themselves thinking. They were married and nothing had stood in their way; the sky hadn’t fallen in and the mishaps of the previous day hadn’t stopped them either. Some people liked to say that getting there is half the fun; but for Aaron and Robert this was the part they had been waiting for.

No, this was better than heaven. This was ecstasy.


End file.
